


windows to the soul

by athensxzed



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, the moment you realize you're in love, ya feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athensxzed/pseuds/athensxzed
Summary: the moment dahyun realizes she's head over heels for sana.





	windows to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> hello ao3 world!! this is my first time posting on here so i'm pretty excited. just basically a short saida fluff based on this: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/chocopiedahyun/status/1114173292347252736

Kim Dahyun lived a good life so far in her twenty years of living. 

 

She has a family that loves her, fans from around the world that support her, members that are her best friends and a job that she only imagined in her wildest dreams. 

 

She shouldn’t have any problems.

 

Except that she does. 

 

In the form of one Minatozaki Sana.

 

Dahyun would be lying if she said they were friends, they’ve definitely blurred the lines of friendship and something more at this point. When she’s around the older Japanese girl, she can’t help but be a moth to her flame - aware of the destruction to come but gravitate to her anyways.

 

They don’t really talk about what exactly it is that they’re doing. Every time the words are on the tip of her tongue, Sana washes them away by marking her lips with her own. No t that Dahyun’s complaining, of course.

 

So when it came to doing a VLive for their fans, Dahyun has a harder time keeping herself away from Sana than usual. How can she, when she can practically feel the older girl’s body heat - so close yet so far. How can she, when Sana’s contagious laughter echoes in her ears when another member cracks a joke. How can she, when Sana is so unapologetically herself - unafraid to make the world one hell of an oyster. 

 

She was standing in front of Sana now, trying to read the influx of comments from their fans. It wouldn’t hurt to steal one last glance, right? 

 

‘Don’t do it,’ the logical part of her brain says like a mantra. ‘Don’t. Don’t. Don’t.’ 

 

Before her thoughts could infect her even more, Dahyun does exactly what they told her not to. She turns. 

 

Sana was doing a move from their TT choreo. She can’t help but smile at her silliness. 

 

For a moment, an incredibly small fraction of a millisecond, Sana and Dahyun lock eyes. Her smile grew wider, until the younger Korean had to bite her lip to hide it from all the, hopefully, unsuspecting viewers. It was a look that Dahyun knows she can never forget; a moment that demands to be remembered. 

 

Dahyun’s heart rate picks up; Sana flashes a sly smirk before breaking their eye contact, a blushing mess. She knows Sana is playing it off like the master of coy that she is; she knows that Sana too, is struggling to stay upright from the fiery electrical current that runs down their spines whenever their eyes say everything their mouths cannot. The windows to the soul never lie, no matter how much Dahyun tries her best to do so; no matter how much she tries to ignore that Sana does the same. 

 

Dahyun turns away and bows her head to a slight, hiding her bashfulness. She fights the ear-splitting grin making its way onto her face because,  _ yeah _ , she wouldn’t mind if Sana look at her like that for the rest of the day, and maybe tomorrow, and maybe the day after that and perhaps, forever. 

 

The little stars and trinkets in her mind were twisting and turning and aligning. In that moment, she knew she loves Sana more than anyone else she will ever love; in that moment, she knew Sana is her one in a million - her once in a lifetime. 

 

She lifts her head up now. 

 

Kim Dahyun is sure. And yet all it took was one look. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. hit me up on the blue bird app if you want UWU 
> 
> @magnificocamila


End file.
